


fighting flirty: Special match

by DSDUKE



Series: Shorts, One shots, Drabbles And AU's [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, Older Characters, Older Connie Maheswaran, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Connie dosen't 'do' valentines day, but after steven's gift, she  willing to try..
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Shorts, One shots, Drabbles And AU's [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188988
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie hates valentine's day, but after a gift from Steven, she wants to put more effort into it.

Special Match

A Valentine Fighting Flirty

Connie Maheswaran yawned as she walked out of Little Homeworld R&D, pockets in her blue lab coat. Morning sunlight was breaking through and unsurprisingly, there were gems already up or who didn't sleep, roaming around decorating the streets in red,white, and pink. With hearts, streamers and banners.

"So..It's here again...Valentine's day, maybe I can sleep through it."

The twenty years old let loose a cynical smirk. She had a real distaste for Valentine's day, always had. It just came off as a bit much and a bit too fake. 

All the wanting to suddenly admit your 'love' to a person.

"Cause there's a higher chance of getting a date and or get laid."

All the expectation of giving or getting a gift or candy.

"Cause it's what's lover's supposed to do, how else are they supposed to express their 24hr surge of romance?"

All the social convention and commercialization. "Cause being single and not spending money on Valentine day is pathetic."

She shook her head with a chuckle. She didn't care for the day, at all. 

She stopped in front of Lars bakery, seeing it open with a display of chocolate in a circular black box in the window.

"The chocolate is good though, I'll give it that."

A few minutes later she was heading towards her LHW residence, box under her left shoulder. She took in the sights of the gem city and as much as she loathed the holiday, she did take a bit of pride in the fact that the gems were so eager to celebrate it.

She arrived at her residence and arched an eyebrow before a small glow came to her tired cheeks. 

Infront of her door was a bouquet of red and white Chrysanthemums, surrounding a small 'heart' of bluebells.

"Mister." 

it was a whisper that leaked appreciation. She expected him to give her a gift, even knowing her anti-valentine stance, he always does. She lifted the flowers up and carefully tucking them with the chocolate, before opening the door and finding it unlocked. 

Again, not surprised; especially since the whole place had the smell of breakfast being made. Entering and closing the door behind her, she followed the smell to the kitchen and there he was.

Big limbed, big torso, lightly tan skin, curly hair, deep almond eyes, and slightly whiskered face. Wearing his black button-up, dark blue jeans with a star buckle belt, pink and blue sneakers. The pink apron was a new addition though.

She gently placed the chocolate down on the table and the flowers in the suspiciously new vase on her island...Which happened to be filled with water, before walking behind him and wrapping he arm around him, resting her hands on his chest as she snuggled her face into his back, smirking at his beach yet earthy smell.

"Heart Berry, burned the midnight oil I see."

She groaned cutely, giving her Mister a kiss on the the small on his back, getting a chuckle from him.

"You know, it's action like this that makes people think we're more than friends.,"

That earned him a little nip, Making him falsely wince before chucking.

"Brat Berry."

She looked at what he was making and turned her eyes towards him a bit of a childlike glow in her eyes. "You're making _Masala dosa?"_

"Why yes? Yes, I am. Very astute of you."

Connie groaned suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

"Just doing something nice for you.."

"On February fourteenth...Valentine's day."

"Coincidence. ..I know you're the' antithesis of Valentines day'." He laughed a bit at that. "I still can't believe you called yourself that."

"I stand by my claim. I'm happily unattached, I don't expect nor do I give gifts-"

"Yet you accept gifts and you bought chocolate. "

"First, I was raised with manners and feel it’s rude to reject.. Second… I have plans for those chocolate."

He sure she did, especially with the slight dripping of seductiveness coming from voice.

"Continuing...I don't ever date on valentine's, nor do I take confessions seriously. They're getting instantly shut down."

"Ouch..So if I would say, I want to be with you, you'd shut me down. Hypothetically"

Connie looked up with an arched eyebrow. "Hypothetically, if you were to ask on February fourteenth...I'd tell you to ask again tomorrow."

Steven laughed loudly at that, as he turned to give her a kiss on her crown. "Go sit Heart Berry. I'll bring the food over."

She nodded as she tipped-toe to kiss his whiskered cheek, before following his orders. She took off her lab coat, and hung it behind her chair before sitting down, and laying her top half on the table, stretching forward her arms forward and laying head down. Steven shook his head as he saw her, an adoring grin on his face. 

“So..Manners, huh?”

“This is my place..I don’t need manners...Besides-” She turned to him tired but bedroom eyed. “You think I'm sexy without manners.”

He growled at her giving a playfully lustful look himself “Oh yeah, irresistible. Make my motor run.” He signaled her to sit up which she did with a back popping stretch, her chest pressing against her green apple sweater lifting enough to show her navel a little. 

She caught the appreciative stare he was giving her, and smirked as she shifted in her chair. “So are you gonna eat with me..or just eat me.”

“You'd be happy either way.”

“Does that mean I can have both.”

Steven shook his head as he placed her food down in front of her, and his across from her. She took a bite of the crepe like food, moaning at the taste of the rice, potatoes coconut oil, spices and seasoning. She took a second bit and her eyes widen at the two other favors, she gave him an accusatory smile. 

“Durian and lamb…”

“Two of your favorites, yes.”

“Hmm..Seems very Valentine-ish.”

“Well, I ‘Do’ Valentines day.”

Connie sighed. “I -I know, and I don’t.”

“I know.”

Connie was about to respond when Steven caught her off guard wiping her lip, before giving her a peck.

“You appreciate my gestures all the same, that’s fine by me.”

Connie turned away blushing trying to fight her smile. “Well..it’s you after all…” She took a bite of the food again savoring the taste.

“Exactly.”

She didn’t say anything as a smile enveloped on her lips. The silence was comfortable and serene almost like a newlywed breakfast. Once they finished the food, feeling more than satisfied, Conie went up stairs to freshen up, hiding a bit of guilt as she did. Going into her room to get her some sleepwear, a towel, and stripping bare before heading across from her room to the bathroom and into the shower. As the slightly hot water cascade over her; she gathered the chai and lilac body wash/shampoo she always wears and he loves so much on her, making it a foam and lathering it upon her. As she soaped and bathed herself, she sighed both in relaxation and remorse. 

“This was a nice way to start the day. A very touching way to today. Flowers, food, and my favorite guy... I’m happy and I appreciate it...It’s just..This day...I wish I could enjoy it like he does.”

She grimaced as she rinsed the soap out of her body and hair, the thoughts getting more deprecating. "The flowery words, the extravagant gestures...I can do without it, but he loves It and deserves it...I want to give it to him."

She held herself looking down, tears falling in heartbreaking shame, mixing with the shower water. "I don't think I can give him that. Romance like that."

Connie wiped her tears as she took a deep breath, turning off the shower as she did. Putting on her sleepwear; An old pink hoodie of his with some black spandex, she shook her head and went to her bedroom. 

"Hey Heart Berry."

She smirked at Steven, he was laying on her just made bed, shoes near hers. She realized her clothes were picked up and in the hamper. She wiped her eye again. 

"Thanks for this Steven..I appreciate the gestures...Sorry about you having to pick up my underwear and such."

"Well, that was more for me than you."

"Right.."

Steven arched an eyebrow at her low and downtrodden voice. He opened his arms, beckoning her to lay with him.

She did with no real enthusiasm. She laid her head on his heart, loving the beat of it, the tenderness of his touch on her hips,back and hair. The security of being in his arms and the feeling of endearment when his lips touched her head. She couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around his torso and locking his leg between her thighs. 

"What's wrong, Connie?"

"Nothing." 

She had her head down in his chest, refusing to look at him. "Just... Wish I could do more for you."

"Huh?" 

"In the romance department."

Steven arched an eyebrow at that statement. “What do you mean?”

Connie growled in annoyance. “Romance...Valentines day..Everything you did so far…”

“Thought you enjoyed what I did?”

“I do.” She looked up at him, her eyes a bit wet. “I love that I got a bouquet of my birthday flowers and the flowers you named after me. Adore ,the fact that you made an authentic south asian breakfast for me with two of my favorite foods. Touched that you made up my bed and put my clothes away, so I could go straight to sleep. Probably even here, just cause you know I sleep better when you're around.”

“Yes, but I like cuddling with you too..Definitely when you're wearing that body wash.” He chuckled giving her temple a kiss, getting a sigh out of her.

“Even your playing around has an aura of romanticism.”

“It is Valentine's day.. The day of romance.”

“Yeah and I suck at Valentine’s day...At the whole romance thing.”

“I mean romance isn’t really a-”

He stopped when he looked at her blank stare; The Maheswaran stare of indifference. She only uses that when he crossed the line on a serious matter. Steven looked at her stroking her cheek. ”No pretence?”

“100% percent real talk.”

Steven nodded. “ Fine...Connie.. First thing.. Yeah, you're not a big romantic, that's not you. That’s not what I expected from you when we started our ‘breathers’ .

Breathers...The original name of their ‘war game’, or more accurately what their game evolved from. Just a time they set for each other where they kissed, brushed and made the other feel relaxed though talking and admittedly amorous actions, it worked wondrously. Connie didn’t feel tense about her school work or LHW R&D. Steven didn’t feel stress over gem stuff and diamond duties. Those quite impersonal, very physical, breathers took the first step to their ‘ not-relationship ’when Connie shook him to his core for the first time.

Connie looked wide-eyed at the name, but didn’t say anything.

“I didn’t expect this..Bae-friendship to come from that.”

Connie looked down feeling embarrassed only to have him lift her chin up to him and give her a chaste kiss on the lips. 

“But you set the catalyst for it. Not that I regret it.. “

Connie, blushed turning away. “No I didn’t, you flirted and teased me first.”

“The night before in the dome. Remember that.”

Steven smirked as Connie grew redder as she recalled the night.

He was having a particularly bad day. The gems were at each other necks over something at little home school, Jasper and Lapis got into it, nearly flooding half of little homeworld, and Spinel needed advice dealing with the diamonds (cause he has experience with that, apparently). He was able to do it, but he was pink and flaring a bit by day end, due to the stress. 

He remembers sitting in the dome silently trying to relax enough to retract the flares and drop the pink when she came in. She gave him a gentle, sad smile before sitting by him, pulling his head into her lap. She looked down at him playing with his hair tenderly, before dipping close to him. What he was expecting was rain of kisses upon his cheek..What he got was heartfelt praise, gentle flirting and the “Bisky” title. It actually made him tear up a bit even more so when she disallowed any gem, including White, to see him until he was ready. 

He would never forget the way she looked at him. The proud smile she gave him through moist, dazzling eyes. The look was something he didn't think he ever got from anyone and it planted something deep in his heart. a desire to make her happy, to make her feel cherished and loved like no other..like she did him at that moment. 

From there the teasing and flirting began and the rest is history.

“You remember the things you said to me”

Connie groaned as she threw the hood up covering her face, but nodding nonetheless Steven laughed as he pulled her in close. His lioness, his minx, his Heart Berry; was now a shy little cub something he hardly ever gets to see..

“It wasn’t out of romance or something..”

He snickered “Of course, it wasn’t.”

“Stop mocking me.”

“I’m not!”

The roughness in his voice stilled her. Furthermore, when he took off her hood and kissed her tear. “You’re not romantic. You’re passionate, heartfelt, prideful, valorous, flirtatious, impish, amorous, honest and a whole bunch of other stuff that really doesn't come close to how amazing you are. You don’t mince words and you don’t do anything half-ass. Rather it’s missions, studying and school work, working at R&D or making me fall for you for the umptenth time. You don’t need to try to be romantic and like valentines day or whatever.”

Connie pouted, folding her arms "What about you though? You like the big gestures of romance and all the fanfare of valentines day. Wouldn’t you appreciate it if I joined in.. Do something extravagantly romantic for you?”

“You mean like the dressing and stripping game at empire, or the game tag throughout the Hattan streets, or not only the private dance in your room, but the performance on New year eve.” 

Steven had to hold his chuckle in as Connie once again found her with her hood on.

"Those...Those were more flirtatious and playful than romantic."

"Ah! You admit that they are romantic on some level."

She shrugged. "I concede they could be seen as romantic..but romance wasn't my attention."

"I know, it was all part of our war game right?"

"No..I mean it was for fun...But" 

Steven looked on at her, knowingly, as she grabbed his hand and massage the back of them.

"You're my ...Sunshine?"

Steven looked at her wide-eyed, before snorting.

"W-what?!"

"I'm not good at this valentine-romance thing ok!"

"That was an attempt at romanticism!?"

"Ugh! Yes, but I'm a cynic at romance and Valentine's day. I wanted to do something romantic for you."

"You sounded so strained, Nini."

With a groan she let go of his hands. "See...You can say and do all this Valentine-ish stuff, no problem. I can't even say a goddamn line."

She leaned forward into him, placing his arms around her waist and midsection. 

Steven looked down with a smirk at Connie who was looking up with a grimace.

"You hate this day, so why is this so important to you?"

Connie stared deeply and purposefully at Steven before breathing in.

"Because it's you, Steven. I don't care about the day or what it romance represents. I care about you and you like this stuff. That's why it's important. You deserve to know how much I adore you, care for you and love you. As my best-friend, my jam bud, My bae...As my Mister and my Man."

"I'm not your sunshine. Sad."

Connie snickered at his joke. "You're more of a starlight than a sunshine."

Steven poked her nose playfully. "Banned."

"What?"

"That joke's banned, no diamond or gem stuff while we're in bed."

Connie giggled as she held him tight. "I love you, Bisky."

"I figured...I didn't wanna assume though." 

That got him a small nip on his chin. "You're a punk, Mister." 

Steven smiled at the playful pout on Connie's face, before giving her bottom a small pinch "Brat."

"He-MMM~MMM"

Connie yelp was interrupted by Steven. His lips upon her, his tongue gently teasing her own. The feeling of him pulling her closer to him.

She was all but melted as she caressed his jaw with her left hand and ran her right hand through his hair; kissing him back with each second adding more fervor to the moment.

The two broke the kiss after a few minutes. Both a bit more light headed and lighthearted as they laid back down. Connie let out a purr-ish sound as Steven rubbed her back, causing the hybrid to laugh.

"You really are a lioness aren't you." 

She looked up before giving him a quick nibble on his bottom lip.

"Rawr!"

Steven smirked as he continued to rub her back, until he sighed a few moments; a deep sigh.

"Ni'."

"Hmm..Is this fate of the world related...gem related or diamond related?"

"Nini."

"If it's not, then let's bask in this happy moment, before my cynicism flares up again."

"Connie. It's important."

Connie breathed deeply before signaling him to continue.

"You know, I love you and what we have right?"

"Had a hutch."

"Come-

"You didn't give me a straight answer, either."

Steven chuckled outta breath as he shook his head. "Anyway, before I lose my train of thought."

"I-"

"No, listen!"

Connie laughed against his chest, when she heard him grow deeply She looked up at his glare and chuckled a bit more before giving him a few kisses and nip on his chin and neck, making him chortle himself. She gave his windpipe a quick suckling before backing off..Not before getting a snarl from him.

"So what was you about to tell me?"

Steven kissed his teeth at her cheeky expression, nodding as he did.

"You see what you just did. That is exactly why you're wrong."

"About?"

"About you not being good at romance and valentines day."

"What, that just now. That was just me playing...Me being coquettish...Trying to bring a smile to my Mister face. Nothing out of the ordinary"

"Exactly."

Connie gave him a confused stare.

"You don't need to force yourself to be romantic or extravagant on Valentine's day to show me how you feel about me..and whatever we have."

Steven kissed the top of her crown, smiling at the blush on her face. "365 days a year. Every chance you get, you show me. Through your actions, through our games, through our outings, through those very private times together... Times like this."

Connie held him tight as he spoke. Snuggling her face into the crook of his neck, giving his temple a kiss. 

"Connie...You're loving, passionate, caring and tender. On the flipside you're an impish, seductive, sexy and sensual little tease. That's all year round."

"Only for you, Bisky." Connie giggled as she kissed his neck. "Not like you can talk, Punk." 

"I'm not hiding that I'm a flirt..Besides you love it, Brat Berry."

Steven chuckled that husky, teasing chuckle reserved for her as he rested his forehead on hers. The two gazed into each other eyes, love clearly in them.

"...You don't have to celebrate valentine's day, just because I do.."

"You say that but..I feel like a bad Jam-bae."

"That's a new one."

Connie cheeks burned as she cleared her throat. "..If I didn't do something. You made my morning something special. Isn't wrong to want to do the same.

"What makes you think you didn't? You held me when I cooked in a way you never did before. You were basically glowing when you ate my food."

"The flowers are beautiful and the food was delicious. I appreciated what you did."

"And that means everything to me. You could have just wrote it off as something I did for Valentine's day and moved on, but you didn't. You tired from whatever you were working on at LHW R&D, decided that eating and talking with me was more important than getting sleep.That means a lot. That made my Valentine's."

Connie let loose a tearful laugh. "Got such a schmaltzy man in my life."

"You're a bit schmaltzy yourself, Sunshine..or would you like me to call you twilight. "

"Oh, shut up...Those jokes are banned remember...and I'm not schmaltzy"

Steven arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "Sure.. What about the chocolates you brought."

"The chocolate..Hehe..There's nothing schmaltzy about what I got planned for those.

Steven fought the anxious grin on his face backing his head up. 

"Oh really..What you have planned, Minx?"

"Just for us to share it together."

The seductive sound of her voice, the little bite and lick of her lip.and that amorous look in her black orbs. She had something planned.. something big, something fun..Something private. 

She gave him a quick peck before speaking . "Just need time to prepare."

With a giggle,she got off his lap laid back onto her bed, finally feeling the night before upon her, yawning while stretching. 

Steven stroked her head with a caring smile. "Finally tired, huh?"

Connie nodded, her eyelids drooping heavily. "Emotional based adrenaline gone. Very happy knowing how you feel. Now, I needs my sleep."

"Fair..Want me to put you to sleep?"

Connie looked up suspiciously. "You wanna tuck me in?"

Steven gave her a very specific grin. "No."

Connie giggled before smiling. " Come under, Mister."

Steven gave her a dangerous smile as he slipped under with her. Her eagerness for him fought off her previous fatigue and urged her to pull him over her, initiating a deep kiss that would lay him down upon her. His hips between her legs, hands longer upper and lover back, as her found his shoulders and chest.. 

they broke the kiss..after a few more chaste ones after resting their now sweaty heads against each other. They were far from done, but they took a few minutes to admire and adore the person they were with, peppering each other with butterfly kisses and getting light love filled laughter from each other. 

It wasn't soon those butterflies became bites deep kisses and sucklings, that laughter became loving whispers and gasp of each other's name. Their holds,turning to gentle caresses, strokes and private movements. 

It would be an hour before they relaxed. Bed a mess as were they themselves. Both bare top, with Connie disheveled head laying on Steven chest, sleeping peacefully, as Steven himself felt his eyelids getting heavy himself, allowing sleep to take him as she stroked Connie hair, his last thought was how this was the best Valentine day he ever had..and it was all thanks to his little Valen-cynic.


	2. Bonus match pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's February 15th and Connie has something plan

Steven Universe walked into his room, freshly showered from the day, towel around his waist, His hair a bit slick from the water. As he slipped on a pair of his light blue sweats, his phone vibrated. Pulling them up his hips and allowing them to hang loosely, he answered the phone seeing a message from '❤🍓'. He smirked before laying on the bed and opening it.

❤🍓: Happy post Valentine's Mister.

💋

Mr.: You're the only one 

I know who diligently celebrates

February 15th. It's 12:30 by the by.

❤🍓: I'm quite aware of the

time, Mister. It's seem like

the perfect time to contact 

you.

Mr.: 🤔 Really now? Why is that?

❤🍓:Well.. I wanted to

Thank you for today. 

The 🍳, the 💐

The reassurance.

Mr: The thing I did 

with my tongue😈

❤🍓: You mean, before

you put me to sleep this

morning..🤤

or before you left

me a convulsed mess

this afternoon?🥴

🥰Cause, I don't think

I'll be able to thank you

enough for either.

MR: Says the one who had

me speaking gem glyph,

while glowing like a

strobe-light, 

before putting me to nap

.🤯🙌💫😴

❤🍓: 😌 I couldn't let

my Mister leave, unsatisfied 

😏 Definitely while

you go charm girls, guys,

and gems alike at LHW

Valentine party. How was it 

anyhow?

Mr: It went fine.No different 

from any other LHW party.

Dancing, Dining, a bit of Drama.

. 

❤🍓:Oh! Really? What happened?

Mr: Don't get mad

but a couple of attendees

got into it over dancing with me.

Wanting to be my valentine.

❤🍓: Wow! Aren't you 

a popular guy 🤣.

So what'd you do?

Mr:...😞Well I agreed to be 

both their Valentine..

for the party duration only.

❤🍓:Look at you

getting two Valentines.

Working that Universe 

charm, I see.

Mr: 😱No not at all!

🥺I swear it was 

completely innocent. 

Nothing happened. 

❤🍓: Whoa, whoa!

No need to get defensive

Steven.

Mr: I'm not..just want to

make sure you know.

Don't want you to think

I did anything that could upset 

you.

❤🍓: 😞

Steven,

you know you're free to

dance and go out with whoever, right?

Don't let what we do, stop you from having

a good time, Bisky..

😘 Thanks for thinking of me,

though.

Mr: Of course,

❤🍓: Just keep in mind,

that when you are with me,

**THAT'S ALL YOU'RE WITH.😈**

Mr: Does that includes 

Mentally and emotionally? 🤔

Cause If that's the case,

you've been with me

all day then😏.

❤🍓: 🥰Oh my stars!🥰

You damn flirt.

But..😌If we're goin' like that.

You've been with me

all day too.

Mr: You know I could 

have been with you

Physically. If you 

came out or let me stay.

❤🍓: Well, I definitely wasn't 

coming out, Valen-cynic

remember?

Mr: Ok, what about me

staying, buddy, pal

Amiga?

We could've had 

out own celebration😈.

❤🍓: So scandalous!😲

Make me think you only

want me for my body.🧐

Mr: No of course not.. 

I love the whole thing

But I mean..

🗣🗨 _ Stars and diamonds! _

❤🍓: 😌Damn right,

sing👏🏽 my 👏🏽praise👏🏽.🤣.

I had to get you out though.

You're high profile.

Didn't want the diamonds banging 

at my...Again. 

Mr: True.

❤🍓:Besides you would have 

been way too distracting today.

Mr: Oh, and what did 

you do while I entertained?

❤🍓: Nothing really.

played some tales,

listened to some music

looked over some reports

read some storm dancer

  
  


Mr:Oh yeah, I would 

have destroyed 

all the focus you needed 

to laze around.

❤🍓:Not at all, 

I love being lazy with

you Mister, hope we do

it again real soon.

That being said. I needed

time to prepare your gifts.

Mr: What? My sweet 

Valen-cynic got me a 

Valentine's gift. 

❤🍓: 🤬Hell no! ...This

is a lot more important,

planned weeks in advance.

😤Don't belittle it.

Mr: 🥺,

I didn't mean to.

I appreciate and graciously 

accept it.

❤🍓: You sure? You don't 

even know what it is.

what if you think it's too

much?

Mr: Now why would it be 

too much?

❤🍓: Well. It's 

not a thing..

but a thing to do multiple..

Mr: 🤨You set up an activity

for us?

Is it a 'naughty' one **😈?**

**❤🍓:** Yes and no?

Hold on..

Steven sat for a few seconds before an image file appeared in the messenger. In the photo was small jars with thin paint brushes. His curiosity was piqued, especially by the food-like names and the fact that it was written in Connie's elegant cursive.

Mr:You set up a 

night painting session, for us. 

At your place?

❤🍓: Yeah..in the 

guest room. I figure we

can spend the night

making each other art

and the day together.

Mr: Oh, that's pretty romantic.

I'm all in.

❤🍓:Really!?

Mr:Sure..it's sound fun

But first, 🧐Tell me

the truth about this time.

❤🍓: 😳I see...

Well...That's the other

part of this gift

hold on.

A few seconds passed before Steven received a video call from Connie. He smirked before answering the call, his eyebrow arched as the video feed loaded. On his screen was Connie in the light blue guest room with what looked like candle light shining on her from the left. 

She was dressed in a simple knee length robe, her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail with a a bang over her left eye. She stood by the paints that stood on a wooden shelf. Even in the dimly lit room, he was able to see her blushing. Her shy smile, making his heart skip.

"Hey, what's up...You're looking comfortable." Steven teased.

"So are you..Nice sweats." 

"Nice robe."

"Thank you." Connie bit her lip, before taking a breath. "I'm nervous." She giggled bashfully. 

"What are you nervous about? It's me." Steven chuckled reassuringly. "And we've done a lot already...I mean...Earlier today.."

"Yes, yes..I know and I'm still feeling you..Even after all these hours." Her voice was low, aroused and full of yearning. "You always leave me wanting more of your time, you know."

"We're so alike in that facet…" Steven spoke coolly. "I always look forward to when we next meet.. To next time you're in my arms. Giving me that cool yet brilliant smile. "

"Really, I thought you'd be more into my blushing face."

"As long as you're not in pain, I'm happy."

"Charmer." Connie giggled before going silent for a moment. "I love and submit to you, Mister..and I want to show that to you...Which Is why...I want you to make art of me."

"I don't get how that's a gi.."

Steven's eyes widened and his voice was lost in his throat as Connie dropped her robe, revealing the second part of her gift. 

Wrapped around her breast, waist, hips and pelvis was a simple red silk ribbon appearing as bikini lingerie, complete with a bow in the front of her breast.

Steven felt his skin heat up, a pink glow taking over his form.. 

Worry took over Connie's face as she looked at her jambae glow. "Mis-"

"You're so damn beautiful, Connie Maheswaran."

The way he said it shook her heart, a tone harder than diamond full of unlimited devotion. It left no room for her to argue.

"Come on.." She snickered as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I thought I'd have you stuttering mess.."

"Sorry.. You already took my breath away and made me fall again."

"Well you did it first." She couldn't stop the giggle from bubbling over. "Oh gosh.. It's Empire city, all over again. All my cool composure out the window. I even rehearsed some lines..Hehe."

Steven smirked. "You're still cooler than I am. You got me rose pink here." she sighed as he stood up. " So..Should I even change clothes or.should I just run over."

"It's February, I don't want you to get cold..Put on a coat and have Lion bring you."

The two chuckled a quick bit before they fell into a comfortable silence.

“So..Submission too..What does that hold?”

“Admitting and acting on the truth of what we have.”

“So does that mean I can actually call you.. 

"Hey Mister.."

"Yeah.."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I..love you and what we have."

"I love you too.Heart Berry...Where are you going with this."

Connie looked down for a moment before giving him a big smile." Nothing just..."

"Hmm?"

"I can’t see myself with anyone else..."

Steven froze in mid-step as his cheeks brightened. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing ,just decided that... ." Connie said feeling her heart pound at the thousand watt smile on his face. 

"I'm gonna complement you to death.”

“Oh no..”

“Praise you until you want to hide in your hoodie."

“Such a tormentous, Mister.” Connie grinned. “ Hurry up, home. I’m getting impatient to be you canvas”

Steven arched an eyebrow as he gave her a cocky smirk “Home?”

“I mean...We can leave that on the back burner.” Connie chuckled “But..the invite is out there.and it’s standing along as possible..No rush.” She took a deep breath and looked at him “ For now.. Don’t keep me waiting any longer.”

“I won’t, getting my jacket now.” Steven assured. “ I’ll be home to you soon...Misses Heartbery.”

He nearly broke out laughing seeing the burning face of Connie as she pouted cutely. “Oh i’m supposed to be flirty, not flustered!” the pout soon became a smirk as she kissed the camera. “ Your wifey is waiting for you ,Hubby.”

“H-hubby!?” 

Connie smirked as she ended the call, leaving Steven flustered, excited and anxious.

As one whistled for Lion to come and the other waited by her window, they both had the same thought..

The same one about their physical relationship at Empire and their public relationship during News Years eve. This time it was about their emotional and relationship as a whole.

Nothing will ever be the same again.


	3. Bonus Match pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night begins

Steven and Lion skidded out of the pink portal in front of Connie’s place. 

“Good job, Lion.” He smirked as he rubbed his companion skull in appreciation. He turned toward the residence, more specifically the second window where he saw the light of candles and the silhouetted curves of Connie behind royal blue curtains. He took a low, excited breath before feeling Lion nudge him forward with his head, towards the door. “I’m going.” He chuckled as he gave his beast cat of a son a playful headbutt. “ Go head home.”

Lion gave him a gentle growl and a knowing look, before roaring another portal and jumping in..

Steven turned around and started toward the door, digging for his set of keys out of his jacket.

Nervousness…

Excitement…

Wanting...So much wanting

These are what fueled one Connie Maheswaran's actions as she ran through last minute checks.

"Ok, got the body paint and glitter." She turned to the assortment of small jars filled thick liquid of different colors with brushes in them and a couple soft plastic paint spreaders beside them. Next to them was a large clear bowl of body glitter that seemed to sparkle like stars

"Comforters for us to lay on or kneel on as we paint and play." She turned her gaze down to the floor at four large navy blue comforters lined up in a square reaching the west wall to the east and taking up the whole center third of the room.

"Vanilla and Jasmine scented candles." She looked at the four candles placed at corners, of the room, away from them and their supplies, giving the dark violet room a natural sensual glow..

She folded her arms with pride, looking at her setup. "Hmm. Ok..Now for the last 'oomph' of ambiance. " She turned her head toward the ceiling. "Play February 15th, playlist."

At her command, the sounds of violin, bass, piano and sax began playing a sensual, jazzy ballad in a nice low background volume. "Perfect." She congratulated herself as she shook the nerve off her, bouncing on her toes.

 **'This is gonna be a good night. Just some alone time with Steven, no different from today or any other time, except..'** She felt her face raise In temperature **' It's not. Not at all… '** The grin on her face gained more excitement by the moment. 

"Calm down Connie... You're supposed to be calm, cool, collected. Flirty, seductive. " She whispered to herself. ' **Yeah, but my heart won't stop thumping and my grin won't fall and I can't stop feeling hyper and for what?!** ' She groaned running her hands through her hair, before dissolving into embarrassed and love-filled giggles. "For him. Always for him.” She breathed deeply “You know what's really bad.. I like it. This feeling of enamorment. God damn it!” She smiled as she shook her head, biting her lps. “How did it come to this?”

“I don’t know, maybe we teased a bit too much.”

Connie stood straight as she felt shivers down her spine at the sound of his husky voice and cool minty breath in her ear. The feeling of his lips on her temple and whiskers on her shoulder, making her sigh out a laugh. “How much did you hear, Mister? That was a private monologue.” She rubbed his left cheek while kissing his right. Enjoying the feel of his hair upn her skin “Rugged.” 

“Somewhere around ‘For him, always for him’. 

“The good part” 

He chuckled at the amorous tone and the affectionate touches. “I missed you.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you did somewhere between entertaining Little Homeworld and charming gems and girls alike.” She teased kissing the corner of his mouth. “I missed you too, though.”

“Missed you more.”

“Oh? Doubtful.”

“And why is that huh?” 

“Hmm” She moved away from him walking forward to the center of the room, before turning towards him with her hands behind her back.” Look at what I did for you.”

Steven did take a look at the room and the work she put in, feeling touched and appreciated...His eyes went to her outfit and the feeling of hunger rose within him as well.

Connie arched her right brow before giving him a smirk “Mister?” Her voice dripped with carnality. Her left hand finding the edges of the bow and giving it a slight tug. She laughed at him licking his lip. “In time Mister.” She let go of the bow, chuckling a bit at his blushing face.

“Little minx. “ He growled as he walked up and wrapped his arms around her resting his hands on her ‘heart’..

“Being a bit handsy aren’t we and it seems so intentional as well.” She wrapped her arm around his shoulders pulling him closer,

“It is.” He grinned as he squeezed her, getting a delighted gasp from Connie.

“So bold, Mister. Is this what i’ll be dealing with tonight?” 

“Tonight..” He gave her a clipping kiss, releasing it with a ‘Chu’.

“Tomorrow..” he gave Another.

“Beyond..” And another. 

Connie bit her the corner of her lip. “Oh..Such an exciting prospect.”

“It’s only right, since you came up with such a daring idea and declaration, Heartberry.”

“Well, then..Here's another one.“

Steven's eyes widened just a moment as he fell rhythm into Connie’s kiss. He groaned as she lured his tongue into her mouth with her own, before having it and his bottom lips sucked on gently, it was exhilarating and so passionate, he couldn't help but give her bottom a grab while a small moan escaped.

“Mhmh..MMM..Squeezing again? “ She teasing through the kiss rocked her hips side to side within his hands. “Might have to be careful wearing things like dresses and skirts around you, Bottom man.”

“You don’t wear...Mmm.. skirts and dresses much.” He broke the kiss to look at her blushing impish face “Though it doesn't matter what you wear. You're too bewitching to not want you in my arms.”

"I think you mean palms, Grabby."

"Those too." he gave her a snicker that tugged at her heart.

“You dork..Thank you Steven.” she gave him a few tender kisses holding his cheek as she did.“ Not only are you loving, and kind but.. “ She looked at his bare torso, his round belly, with abs and strong pecs. “Hhhoooo~ Oooooo." She breathed out. Nodding her head in appreciation 

"That's a compliment if ever." He chuckled as she traced her index finger upon his stomach looking both innocent and seductively.

"It's the damn truth." She stated in defiance. "Not to rag on someone else's preference, but I just can't see the appeal of a slim, thin partner. Not when the alternative is…”

Connie nipped under his chin making him shiver. As she spoke in a luscious tone “Big..”

“Husky.” She trailed down to his throat placing mini love bites upon him. Sighing as his grip on her seat got tighter. 

“Burr~rrly.” She purred as she placed more bites from his neck down to his chest, her hands roaming down his back to the seat of his sweats.

“Ey!” He yelped as he got a squeeze of his own. “Whose grabby now, Minxy? 

Connie shrugged before giving him a quick peck and moving back. “Ok. I think we had our fun.” She gave him a grin “ So now, it’s time we get down to business.”

“And by business you mean.”

“Fun.” Her grin lowered to a gentle loving smile. “ Sweet, heartfelt fun.”

Steven hung his head to the side as he watched her gather the art supplies and lined them beside the comforter. 

When she was done she signaled him to sit down beside her. “Come here, Mister.”

Steven sat down crossed legged looking up at Connie, holding his chin in intrigue. “Hmm. So what is this all about?”

“Didn’t I say I want you to make art of me.“

Steven nodded. “You did, but if i suppose to make art of you, I need a canvas” 

She shook her head. “Mister, I thought it would be oblivious.” She signaled to the paints and to herself. 

“Hmm?”

“I’ll say it again.” She took his right hand in hers guiding it to one of the paints, a strawberry pink. “I want you.” She slowly dipped his index in swirling it around a little.“To make..” She pulled the pink covered digit, the slight nervous trembling of his hand making her feel a bit more bold and teasy. Slowly putting the tip right under her breast. “Me…’ She trailed his finger to the center of her stomach,sighing at the cool feeling of the paint. “Art.”

Steven red faced and stunned, could only watch jaw-dropped as she took his paint stained finger and sucked the rest of the paint off. Giving the digit a little kiss before looking at him through half-lid bedroom eyes and a bitten lip. 

“Tasteful art.” 

Her sensual tone and leer sent lighting through his spine forcing him to sit up straight, at attention. “Ooooh whoo.” He exhaled an exaggerated breath that was hidden in his chest, beaming in delight. 

Connie bent over from the waist, giving him a gentle and luscious kiss. “You’re so cute, Mister.” She gave him an impish giggle. “So...Did I do good or did I do great?” 

He looked at her with adoration“Ni, My best friend, Jambae, Heartberry. Come here” He tapped on his thighs.

Connie maroon cheeked, sat between his thighs, nuzzling and sighing as he held her close; his arms wrapped around her torso kissing her shoulder and neck. 

“I can’t believe you would do this...How long have you been planning tonight?”

Connie looked away feeling shy. “Umm. Heh.. About two weeks.”

“Two weeks? Did it take that long for the paints to come.”

“For the brushes, candles and comforters."

"Steven narrowed his eyes." What about the paints?"

Connie felt her face grow hotter as smirked, coolly. "It's no big deal...Just learned to make body paint and glitter out of fruit, chocolate, and candy."

"What?" Steven's voice was filled with admiration and adulation for the woman in his arms.

"Anyone can learn how to make edible body art." Her voice was nonchalant as she waved her hand. "Not a big deal."

Steven looked at his knight with an arched eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Connie shook her head before sighing. "Fine, you know what. It is a big deal." She placed her hands on top of his."Tonight Is a very big deal. ..To me." 

"I figured as much… Especially when you talked about submission." He kissed her temple. "We've already done things that could be considered giving ourselves to each other."

"True...Something I'll never regret" She snickered and kissed his whiskered chin. " But I'm not just talking about the physical and teasing aspect of 'US' 

"Oh I know...You're not one to use words like submission and yield when talking about yourself." Steven growled feeling her soft lips. "So it begs the question. What's this really about? What you're submitting too?"

"I said you, but In context. I 'm submitting to being a bit more...Romantic? ... Fanciful for you. " She breathed out an awkward chuckle. " I mean, it's not a surprise trip or a great big gesture like you would do for me. Intimacy is more my style."

"Connie, this wouldn't have to be because of today?" 

"Not just today…" Connie turned around to face him, her legs around his hips, arms around his shoulders. She gazed into his deep brown eyes, the candle lights making them look more like bourbon than almond. "For everyday... For every time you reprimanded me for working too late, and making me relax...Every time you listened to me babble on about the newest project at R&D, college class, book, tv show or whatever." 

She felt the rising chuckles aching to come up. "For every time you come find me after we argue, to comfort me and be comforted by me Hell, for every time you opened up and allow yourself to be comforted by me…."

Steven chuckled " Most people wouldn't thank someone for that."

"Well I am." She kissed him gently before placing her forehead to his. "I thank you for trusting me enough for that...For making me feel trusted…" 

"It's not hard too after all we've been through. You always have the best intentions for me." 

"Of course,I do. You're important to me. " She gave him another kiss."How could I not. After all the times you made me feel loved and cherished on every level, through gestures grand and small. Made me feel safe and protected without making me feel weak and demure."

"Not that anyone could, you paragon of humanity." He teased before pulling her closer to him by her hips. "Besides, you know I find your pride and strength completely irresistible."

Her heart swooned and her temperature ran a little hot under the collar at his baritone whisper. 

"Mis~ter" She purred a sigh when he started kissing the left side of her neck .Blushing without shame. "That's another reason why you don't make me feel needed.." She chuckled as he nipped and sucked on her neck. " You make me blush, squirm, trembling, and moan..You make me feel desired, hungered for...wanted." She ran her hands through his lock massaging his scalp and getting a pleasure growl from the hybrid. 

" You are and you do the same for me." Steven looked at her loving and carnal smile,giving her one of her own. "Every growl, snarl, exaggerated, breath, and float brought through t your teasing touches, sly glances, playful words and other sensual mannerisms. Proves that. " Steven caressed her cheek causing her to beam. " The best part of it.

" It's out of love. Carnal in action..but "

"Generally, cause we love each other."

"As expected from my 'compliment'.' She 

kissed his palm, before kissing his lips. "It because of that.. I wanted to do something. special. To show you that, I love you." She rested her head upon his "And despite us not being in a relationship..My heart is yours.. and yours alone."

"Mines is yours, You know that Connie." Steven reciprocated." We don't need to be in relationship to be together. We agreed." 

'I do. so that why I wanted to do something to celebrate that. Not because of the day or anything, but because..I love you.. " She giggled as she wiped her eye. " Got me being schmaltzy. You know, I love you." She took her a breath. 

"Such a lovey-dovey berry I have." he teased as he held her close hearing her rapid heart against his own.

She held him just as close "Only and always for my precious and treasured Mister..." She chuckled before she pulled away with a smile " So.. Now that you know why..There only one thing to do..Given the set up." She teased before dipping her finger into a brown paint.

"And what's that?" Steven looked surprised at her poking his tanned nose and staining it with the chocolate colored and scented paint. 

"Paint each other in the colors of our sweet affection." She chuckled before licking the chocolate off him. His surprised and blushing face making her laugh more. "I told you I had a plan for them chocolates."


	4. Bonus Match pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie begin their night with some romantic body painting

**_‘I hit the jackpot with Connie Maheswaran._ ** ’

This was the thought that ran through Steven’s mind as Connie sat with him on the comforter. Both were crossed leg gazing at each other while smiling. Connie tipped her head to the side slightly letting her hair bounce a bit with on her shoulder.

“What’s on your mind, huh?” she grinned, a small blush on her cheek. 

“You. What else?”

“What about? Something naughty?”

Steven gave her a smug half shrug.”Maybe.” He took one of the brushes and dipped into a red gel like paint before stroking her left cheek with it, drawing a heart upon her brown skin..

“Cold” Connie chuckled, the ‘paint’ making her shiver. The smell of raspberries hitting her nose. “Hehe, am I gonna be ‘tat’ up tonight?”

“Well, I’m not a big visual artist, you know that.“ He grinned. “Better at strumming a chord or working my tongue.” 

“You do have magic fingers and a heavenly tongue.” She teased in the same lusty tone as him before sharing a laugh with him. She sighed as she picked up a brush, dipped it in a golden brown paint and drew a star on his cheek, getting a smile as he painted a dark brown swirl on her raspberry heart.

“Why thank you, Heartberry.” He quipped back, taking a breath through his nose. “Biscuit?” He laughed “You made me  _ Biscuit flavored _ paint.” He praised her.

“Yuppers” She nodded with a proud grin. “The best for my best.” She added as he smile relaxed to a small grin.”I want to make tonight something you’ll remember forever.” She spoke honestly as she dotted the star with a white chocolate paint.

“Well, I’m definitely not gonna forget this, Berry.” He spoke truthfully as he gently grabbed her chin. “Pucker up for me .” 

**_‘Oh my stars, that woke my bottom sense.’_ ** Connie felt herself shiver in his hands as she looked into his deep brown and commanding eyes. “Yes Mister.” Connie cooed, closing her eyes and pursing her lips forward.

"Just like that, Heartberry." Smirking as she involuntarily sighed in pleasure. "You got such nice lips H.Berry." His low baritone voice spoke admirably of her. " Soft and sexy," He placed his thumb on the corner of her mouth. "Sensually unique," before running his thumb across her lips, feeling how her thin corners became full and plumping the middle before thinning out again. Chuckling at her breathy whimper tickled his thumb. "I could kiss them all day." 

"I'm gonna hold you to that." She played, giving his thumb a few gentle kisses.

"Please do…" He retorted, capturing her bottom lip quick lip lock m, gently suckling on it evoking a moan from his berry.

* _ Chu _ !* He released her lips before giving her a pressed peck. " Stay puckered for me." 

"Um~hmm." She purred delectably, hands balling up into fist on her thighs as she felt him paint her top lip with something that made her chuckle.

“Hey, stop laughing you’ll mess up your sweet makeup.” He reprimanded her with a smile in his voice. "That's for me to do." He toyed.

“Yes, sir” She spoke in a calm voice, but felt herself melt by his words,his calloused and large hands, and his sweet caring action; she was unable to ignore the lighting running down her spine or the swooning sigh that escaped her chest.

“You look like you’re enjoying this.” Steven said as he started to paint her bottom lip with the brown biscuit paint, watching her lip tremble.

‘ **_Who wouldn’t want their partner to make them up._ ** ’ Connie thought, her heart beating faster. “Um-Hum.” She hummed, enjoying the pampering. She breathed out through her nose catching the scent of cocoa and the feel of painting upon the outline of her top lip. 

“Glad to hear it.” He teased as he traced her bottom lip outline with a marshmallow paint. He gently removed his hand, getting an involuntary whimper from her. “You ok? Did I hold you too hard?" 

Connie shook her head before. " You're fine." She assured, dreamily stroking the chin he just held, smiling at the lingering warmth. 

Steven nodded as he reached into his sweats and pulled out as he took out his phone from his sweats, pointing at her lips. “Give me a kiss, Heart,” He flirted, grinning at the bashful smile on her face. His grin turned to a slight gaping look, when she closed her eyes and pursed her lips forward, 

_ *Chu!...Chu!...Chu! _ * 

Each of her teasing kisses struck his nerves like a bolt of lighting, making his heart skip, and his chest heave as the urge to kiss those lips flared inside. With a deep breath, he ended up taking two pictures. One of her fully puckered, ready-to-be kissed lips. The other, her knowing and flirtatious smirk.

"Hehe." She moved closer, pushing his phone. Her slightly narrowed eyes shined with adulterous intent. "Miii~ster!" She sang his name, like a siren beckoning sailors. Her black eyes glowed with the flame of the candle light and mirth, visibly seeing him turn pink for her, she didn’t show her amusement though as a plan formed second by second. ' **_My sweet Mister. If only you knew how much I adore you.'_ ** She thought as she caressed his unpainted cheek with her palm. "Can you close your eyes for me?" A request showered in innocent sounding mischief.

Steven was too entranced to care as he obediently closed his eyes and parted his lips slightly as if ready for a kiss, something Connie had to fight herself from giving in.

"I love your mouth, " Connie praised as she dipped her index into a pink paint." But you know that...With its full plump lips." She teasingly stroked his lips, painting them in pink.

"You mean my sausage lips." He joked as he playfully licked her finger. 

"I do like my meat." She pulled her finger away, smirking at his snarl. "No one told you to lick my finger." She retorted.

"But it tastes like strawberry-banana, I had to. Besides,” He gave her a sly smile, ”you like my tongue."

She chuckled as she dipped her finger back in and held it up. “Regardless , I never said you could taste it..” she painted his eyelids with the pink paint as eyeshadow. “Starting to have a tasty face there, Biscuit.” She teased, a luscious tone on her voice.

“I am very sweet. So you say.” Steven joked.. 

“You are.” She praised tauntingly, holding her finger to his mouth “Open” She ordered strongly, and grinned when she heard him growl. 

**_‘ OOO~OOO! That’s my woman.’_ ** Steven thought as his fingers flexed and his heart tightened in pleasant anxiousness. “Oh Yes mam.” He eagerly opened his mouth and almost moaned when he felt Connie's finger lay on his tongue. He felt his heart raced as her finger very slightly trembled on his tongue and her breathing became more erratic. **_’She’s enjoying this too.’_ ** The hybrid mused.

“Clean my finger.”

Steven didn’t say anything to the amorous command as he closed his lips around the digit, sucking and licking the paint off playfully.

“Oooh..Feels nice.” Connie swooned in a low voice. “As always.” She added as she slowly retracted her finger from his mouth, laughing as he playfully nipped at her.

“Can I open my eyes yet, Heart berry?” he slightly complained.

“Hold on.” She took a dip of lime green paint onto her brush stroking a small swirl. Onto his left cheek. Before taking his phone and shooting a pic of his made up face. “You’re so very pretty.” She cackled, causing him to open his eyes.

“Oh no..What did you do, you mischievous minx?” He narrowed his eyes in accusation, which only caused her to laugh more, even getting a snort out. He saw the phone by her side and looked at the picture and his eyes widened in embarrassment.”REALLY!”

Connie bit her tongue as she saw the blush cross his face. “Come on you look goooo~oohdohohahahaha..Pfft! I’m sorry, I can’t.” She held her hand up and head down calming herself

”Steven looked back at his picture, The bright pink lip paint that looked a bit too much, the eye paint of the same color shap[ed to look like wings, the swirl of lime paint on his left cheek with the dotted start on his right. His eyes close and his lips puckered like her in her picture. He growled as he looked at her trembling smile.

You took it too far Berry!.” He reprimanded

“Hehehehah!”

“ After giving you the sweetest lips in era 3; you got me looking like Willy Wonka’s candy- coated geisha!”

“AHHHH HAHAHAHA! “Connie couldn’t keep it together as he held her stomach falling back. “Candy-coated Geisha?! Awe man..” She laughed at the thought. “We need to get you a yukata or a kimono,” She snorted, “a nice star hair ornament and some clog sandals. AHAHAHAH!” She broke again wiping her eyes as she howled with laughter..

Steven sucked his teeth before dipping his brush in black currant paint,and pinning her down by creating some wrist bonds with his polygon hardlight structures, effectively shushing her laughter but leaving her trembling with mirth, as he kneeled over her, a sinister smile on his face.. 

**_‘ OH YES!’_ ** Her mind cheered. “Don’t you dare, Steven universe!” Her voice warned in jest, as she saw him lower the dripping brush at the bridge of her nose. She shivered as the cool paint made contact with her skin and was stroked down and spread across her nostrils, despite her efforts to fight him off. She snorted and giggled as he got some more and stroked her cheeks six times in black currant paint, being careful of the heart he placed beforehand. “ Nooo!.. “ She whined between laughing as she tried to get pay back, but was unable to move from the floor with her wrist bonded. “ What are you drawing on me?

“Patience little Minx.” Steven teased as he kissed her cheek between the strokes, dipping his brush into the paint one final time and drawing circles around her eyes with a little wing strokes at the upper opposite corner.

“Oh stars!, what did you do?!” Connie asked scared as he chuckled over her, phone in hand.

“You’ll see Minxie,” Steven taunted, taking a picture of her face. “Here Minxie.”

Connie's jaw dropped at her new black snout, whiskers and eye markings. She wanted to be mad, but she thought she had an animalistic beauty in that pic, and guilt showed on her face. “You were supposed to make me look bad or funny.”

“Heh. Well, that’s just a testament of how appealing you are.” He teased, “Even as a tanuki you’re still a beauty..” He added.

“Like you as a ‘candy-coated geisha’.” She teased gently. “You really are attractive even with the make up. I'd definitely pay top dollar for some of your time.” She added flirtatiously, biting her lip.

“Is that so.” his own flirtations rising as he leaned down , his face just a breath away from hers. He felt his heart pound against his chest as she looked up at him with bedroom eyes of black and nodded her head innocently adulterous.

“You'd be worth every penny.”

The velvet in her voice and the sweet scented heat of her breath lit a flame in his belly and surged lighting through his spine. “That’s sweet,”he answered in a straw-banana aroma baritone, “But I'd never take your money.”

“That’s a bad business model.”

He moved right to her ear and whispered, “Now who said our time would be anything business-like.”

.She quivered at the fruit flavored liquor voice, not even trying to hide the effect he held on her.“Ooo~hoho! Sounds like I'd be your favorite customer.” Connie all but breathed out. “Curious about what our time would be like.” 

Steven chuckled into her ear, before licking his teeth. The tell-tale ‘shing’ of gem magic reverberated in her ear causing her to look at his mouth..at his teeth..

At his fangs.

Connie couldn’t think as her heart pounded in her chest, its quicken beats resounding in her brain. All because of those damn fangs  **_‘Those damn strong, blunt,’_ ** she felt everything between her waist and knees tensed excitedly  **_.’..otherworldly fangs,’_ ** She can imaging the face she had. “ Are.. are you gonna partake of your Heartberry, Mister?’ She offered, turning her neck to him. 

“Hmmmm? Should I just eat you up now..or.”

“O-or?” The tone of his voice held something that made her more anxious. She was surprised when he got off of her and sat behind her head, She watched as he got a paint brush dipped in a yellow lemon paint. She sucked in a breath as the cold paint hit her hip line, just above her bikini bottom edge and ran across from one side to the other making her tremble. “Cold. damn we do too good work at R&D.. “ she sighed as she licked her lips.. “Cold but it’s not a bad cold.”

“You do seem to like it..” He joshed as he dipped again. “ So like I was saying.I could just sink them into your neck now..or i can thoroughly enjoy your gift. Painting you with these cold colors “ He stroked her neck and collarbone with dark chocolate paint, getting a silent mew as she clenched her fist and struggled to get her hands on him, so she could hold him, kiss him..Love him. “And then .

“Oooooh Miii~ister.” Connie whimpered in jubilation as Steven dipped low sunk his teeth into Connie’s chocolate covered collarbone.Her top torso rose at the feeling of his gnawing, sucking and licking, release a lovingly lascivious sentiment surge through her body; her toes flexed, thighs rubbed and hips swayed at the sensation. Her eyes were starry as she gave him better access to her.’ She groaned nearly heartbroken when he released her. Only to hum when he stroked her cheek and laid her head in his cross-legged lap. Gazing up as he placed his nose on hers lightly, sharing an eskimo kiss.

“Now imagine that…” He grinned slyly. “Everywhere I paint.”

Her eyes widened, her breath hiked, her mouth twitched upward and then she licked her upper lip, before nodding.” uh huh. Let's do that.” Her voice was drenched with sensual desire

“I figured you’ll agree..” He smiled down giving her chin a kiss. “ So..” He caressed her cheeks. “Ground rules? Anything you might not”

“None.” She injected.

‘What”

“None” She grinned, giving him a quick peck,”Remember what I said..I'm your canvas and I’m submitting to you, willingly”. She blushed slyly “So if you want me bare for some reason or another. You have my utmost permission. After all it's, your gift.” She kissed him again, this time in deep lip lock. Gently sucking in his bottom lip as she did and sighing as he returned the favor. Breaking it off with a clipping ‘ _ Chu!’.  _ I trust you with me. All of me, inside and out. ..Besides. It hasn't been twelve hours since last we’ve been bare, and “loving each other.” 

The playful carnality wasn’t lost on him, despite her being right .” That was a good time.” he licked his teeth behind his slightly open, sly grin.

“So sexy when you grin like that, though that means you’re up to something” Connie's excited voice whispered..

“You trust me?”

“With my everything” 

Steven smiled, stealing a kiss, before creating a shield bubble headband, which he placed over Connie's eyes. He chuckled at her surprised face.

“Really” She giggled, “I'm not gonna be able to see what you paint on me or make of me.” She sighed in approval. 

“Good, you can’t see.” he tittered. “Is it too much?”

“No. not at all.” she pursed her lips “ Can’t touch you freely, can’t see you. Very spicy, Bisky.” She bit her lip as purring in anticipation “ I’m all in.” 

The breathy way she spoke was all the truth he needed as he locked lips with her once more. It was shorted but deeper and more passionate than the last

“Oh wow.. Haha..” Breathless, Connie was left with an agape smile shuddering at the aftershock of the kiss. “Damn..I’m definitely with this.” She leaned back into his lap. “Make me beautiful, I'm your canvas to do with as you see fit, Mister.”

“You’re already a masterpiece, Heart.” He kissed her forehead. “ that being said, i will enjoy making you a work of art.” 

..”Can’t wait to feel what you come up with.” Connie giggled as she heard the dipping of the paint.

“I can’t wait to see you squirm for my art.” He spoke in a teased voice. As he stroke a bit at her tone stomach.

“ Hmmm~mmm .” Her stomach flexed as she licked her lips and.fidgeted in place.

“Oh this is gonna be fun.” Steven laughed as he went in for another stroke.


End file.
